Vengeance
by HeroMystic
Summary: When a villan is invincible, and there is almost no hope for Mobius. What is there for the freedom fighters to do? Well, keep trying of course... but, what happens when a kitsune ends up angering the hero of Mobius?
1. A Hard Life

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to The New Adventurer. This involves a plot between the freedom fighters vs the new and improved Dr. Robotnik. If you haven't read The New Adventurer, you'll find yourself confused, so it's recommended that you go read it. At least the last 2 chapters. Also, don't read this story if...

-You don't like fan characters

-Or you hate drama stories, as of what this one is.

A/N: Also.. reformated for easier reading.

Also, I'll be posting two chapters weekly, every Monday. While Finding the Truth will be posted 1 chapter weekly every Saturday. Now, without further adieu...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mobian's Savior Saga Story #2: Vengeance

Chapter 1: A Hard Life

Three years has passed ever since Dr. Robotnik returned. Amy's aging is back to normal, Marco is now sixteen and Tails is stronger than ever now. Marco still has a heart filled with sorrow and anger ever since Maria was killed by Robotnik three years ago. He doesn't let anyone get close to him anymore, not even Amy. She loved Marco, but she never knew if Marco loved her back. She could understand what he is going through. Marco has a habit for losing all his loved ones and now he just stays low and keeps personal feelings away. One time, Amy wrote a note to Marco, pouring out all her feelings to him. She wanted him to meet her at Mt. Night because it has the perfect view to see the moon. Amy waited there for two hours, but Marco never came. Ever since then, she has been highly depressed and may be in worse condition than Marco. Sonic and the others have been fighting Robotnik for three years and so far, they lost every battle. Ever since Robotnik took that Diamond of Destruction, the swatbots were upgraded to the so-called Punishers, they had way better armor and their lasers pack more of a punch. Their armor was red and they have a way better mind. They developed tactics and the best ways to defeat an enemy. Robotnik is invincible with the Diamond of Destruction and there is no way of stopping them. Angel Island has mysteriously disappeared and Knuckles nearly had a heart attack. Robotnik has 80 percent of Mobius. In other words, all hell is breaking loose.

Marco was traveling through time and space, kept seeing white flashes. He saw himself as a baby with his parents, they were playing with him in the house and Marco was laughing. Then there was a big bang!! At the door and some guy with a gun came in and shot bullets at Marco's mom. She died instantly. Marco's dad punched the guy and he pulled the gun out of his hand. The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed Marco's dad's to the chest. He fell down shortly after that. The baby Marco was crying, seeing his fallen family. Then, the guy walked over to the baby and was about to kill him until the police came.

"Heh, I'll get you next time we meet," the guy said.

The guy ran out the window and escaped. Marco saw another white flash and saw an army burning a city and killing people. Marco was at the age of nine back then and Maria was with him. He, Maria and his friends was trying to escape the city. The army threw a grenade, blowing half of Marco's friends away, dead.

"Capture them!" one soldier said.

Marco flown to the air, holding all his remaining friends. The soldier shot one of Marco's friends, holding Maria, and that person lost his grip. Marco and Maria flew out the city as the rest of their friends were tied up and captured. Marco and Maria cried as they flew. The sixteen year old Marco saw another white flash and this was when Robotnik returned and was choking Maria. Robotnik was given the Diamond of Destruction and Marco tried his best to save Maria, but it all was lost. Maria was thrown to the ground and Robotnik stomped Maria's chest, breaking her metal rib cage and squishing her heart like a bug. Marco saw another white flash and was in nothing but darkness. A ghostly figure of Maria appeared.

"You couldn't save us," Maria said.

"Us?" Marco asked.

More ghostly figures appeared...it was all of Marco's fallen friends.

"You couldn't save us because you only thought of yourself!" Maria shouted.

"You are nothing but a cold hearted person!" they all shouted.

"Guys, I tried to save you, I couldn't," Marco said.

"Liar!" Maria shouted.

"Liar!" The rest of the ghostly figures said.

"Guys! I'm sorry!" Marco shouted, overwhelmed with sadness.

"Crying isn't going to help you!" said a voice.

It was Dr. Robotnik and the killer of Marco's parents. The killer stood seven feet tall and fairly big muscles. He had blonde hair down to his neck.

"You are not worthy to be Mobian's Savior!" Maria shouted.

Dr. Robotnik pulled his arm back.

"NOOooo!!!!" Marco shouted.

Robotnik punched Marco, and darkness appeared in his eyes.

Marco screamed himself awake. It was only a dream. He was breathing heavily.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" Marco asked himself.

"Another nightmare?" Amy said.

She had a big grin on her face and she pulled out a knife. She stabbed Marco in the chest.

"You forgot to meet me," Amy said.

Marco screamed.

He screamed himself awake again. This time he made sure he was really awake by punching himself in the stomach. He was awake alright. Marco has been having the same nightmares over and over again. Amy ran in.

"Marco, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. Go away," Marco said.

"But..." Amy started to say.

"GO AWAY!" Marco shouted.

Amy cried alittle from sadness and she closed the door behind her. Marco didn't want to do that, but ever since he's been having nightmares, he doesn't know who to trust anymore. He's been scared of reality and Dr. Robotnik. He's scared of his friends and sleeping. He's even scared of Amy. There was only one clue that made sense.

"Mobian's Savior?" Marco asked.

He didn't know what that was, but it sounded really important. He wanted to find out what it was, but it was only 4:00 in the morning. Even though Marco was afraid, he fell back asleep and kept trying to find out what is the meaning to the nightmares.

Amy walked back to her bedroom. She was wearing her usual nightgown, a big blue shirt that went down to her ankles. Amy was still highly depressed and sad for Marco rejecting her. She didn't like the fact that Marco was screaming every night and was waking up everyone in the palace. And to prove her fact, everyone was running to Marco's room, but Amy stopped them.

"He doesn't want to be bothered right now," she said.

"Well, can someone tell him to stop screaming like a girl!?" Sonic shouted.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Rouge asked.

"It's a figure of speech," Sonic said.

"Marco has been having nightmares, and I don't like it at all," Amy said, "I'm really worried about him."

"Amy, we all know you love Marco, but we have to give him space," Sally said.

Amy's eyes were watery, "But I just want to help him, he seems to be in a bad mood everyday ever since...you know what."

"Ever since Maria died?" Shadow said.

"Exactly."

Tails walked up ahead, "I'm going to talk to him,"

"I don't think you want to do that," Sonic said.

Tails walked up to Marco's room, took a deep breath, and walked in. Marco was still asleep, tossing and turning.

"Marco, wake up!" Tails shouted.

Marco woke up, "what are you doing here?" Marco asked.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is."

"Yes there is."

"Nothing is wrong."

"You hardly come out of your room now."

"Go away!"

"Why are you so worked up!?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Why do you keep pushing us away from your life!?"

"That's not true!"

"Why do you keep pushing Amy away!?"

Marco jumped up and punched Tails, "Don't talk about Amy! I hate her!"

Tails was knocked to the ground. He quickly stood back up and saw Marco was filled with anger.

"What happened to you?" Tails asked, "What happened to the cheerful, prank-loving Marco I once knew?"

Marco was able to calm down. "He was weak...and he wasn't strong, we're fighting against Robotnik now, only the strong will survive and there is no room for weaklings!"

"I pity you, Marco."

"Just leave me alone."

"At least talk to Amy."

"For crying out loud, stop talking about Amy!"

"...Marco, you need help."

Tails gave up and walked out the room. He saw Amy crouched on the floor, crying.

"Does he really hate me?" Amy asked.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just doesn't know how to express himself anymore," Tails replied.

"No, he hates me, I heard him; he can't even stand to hear my name anymore!"

Thankfully, everyone went back to sleep so they couldn't hear Amy.

"I love him...but he hates me, why is that...why is that!?"

Tails couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped in front of Amy and slapped her.

"Pull yourself together!" Tails shouted.

It took a few seconds for Amy to regain control of herself. She stood up.

"Thanks Tails, I needed that," she said.

"I'm glad to do it," Tails replied.

"Let's get some sleep."

Tails and Amy walked to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

Marco was still searching in his dreams, searching an answer to his nightmares. He was in space and he was floating around. He saw the ghostly figure of Maria again.

"Maria," Marco said.

"Hi Marco," Maria said.

"Maria, what is the Mobian's Savior, and what purpose does it have?"

"I don't need to answer that question."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But you won't if you can't live anymore!" said a voice.

Robotnik appeared and was racing to Marco. Marco ran from Robotnik, scared, scared of his fierce robotisized arm.

"Leave me alone!"

"Time to finish what I started," said a voice.

The killer appeared and was racing to Marco. He was trapped, nowhere to run. The killer and Robotnik attacked Marco.

Marco woke up just in time before they attacked. He breathed heavily. It was daytime in Mobius and the sun was shining down Marco's window. Marco putted on his socks, black shoes, white gloves, and his watch. He walked out the room and walked down to the kitchen. When, he got there, Sonic and Knuckles was eating a sandwich.

"Hey Marco," Sonic said.

Marco didn't say anything. He just grabbed a box of cereal and ate some of it out the box.

"Shouldn't you get a bowl or something?" Knuckles said.

Marco didn't reply. He walked out the door and back to his bedroom. He was about to fall back asleep until a big screen on the wall came to life.

"Marco," Sally said on the T.V, "come to the briefing room, you got a mission."

"I'll be there in a flash," Marco said.


	2. Determination

Chapter 2: Determination 

When Marco got down to the briefing room, everyone was there.  
"This must be big," Marco thought.  
A big screen came to life and there was a map with a red dot.  
"Marco, you see the red dot?" Sally asked.  
Marco nodded.  
"That indicates a powerful weapon that we desperately need," Sally said, "I want you to get it and be careful, Robotnik's Punishers are swarming all over there."  
"Where is 'there'?" Marco asked.  
"It's at the Infested Mountain."  
"Infested Mountain?"  
"It's called that because they say deformed mobians live, for whatever reason it's because of that item."  
"Sounds like a challenge, I'll get there without any trouble."  
"It will be a three day drive if you take the jeep," Sonic said.  
"I don't intend to take it, I'm better off flying," Marco said to Sally, if like Sonic wasn't there at all.  
Sonic was about to get ticked, but he coped and relaxed. Sally was used to it and continued.  
"It would be better off if you take the jeep, just in case the weapon is heavy."  
Marco thought for a second, "I'll take the jeep."  
Sally was alittle surprised that Marco took her advice.  
"Maybe he's feeling better," Sally thought.  
Sally wanted to help him even more. She looked at Amy, standing at the corner. Marco was about to walk out the door.  
"Marco," Sally said.  
"Hmm?" Marco sounded.  
Sally took a deep breath and said, "Take Amy with you."  
"Huh?" Marco and Amy both said.  
"You're kidding right?" Tails asked.  
"No, I'm not kidding at all." Sally said.  
"No way! No way I'm going to take a weakling with me!" Marco shouted.  
"Marco, you will obey my orders!" Sally shouted.  
"Why should I? This is the dumbest order you ever gave me!"  
"Either you will obey this order or you will be stripped away of your rank!"  
Although Marco feared reality, he still loved a thrill of adventure.  
He thought for a moment, "Okay, Amy can come with me."  
Amy was thrilled for the moment, and then she remembered those three words Marco said, "I hate her!" and she went back to the highly depressed and sad Amy.  
"I'll go prep the jeep." Marco said, before he went out the door.  
Amy knew her pink dress wasn't going to cut it, so she went to her bedroom to change her clothes.  
"Darnit, what is wrong with Marco?" Sonic asked.  
"He must still be worked up with those reoccurring nightmares," Tails said.  
"He needs to pull himself back together," Knuckles said.  
"Maybe he never will," Shadow said.  
"Why you say that?" Rouge asked.  
"Because when Maria died, I almost destroyed Mobius because I thought Maria wanted revenge, but Marco is taking this way much harder than I did." Shadow replied.  
"He'll make it, we can't give up hope on him," Sally said.  
"Ah hope, Amy will be okay with him," Bunnie said.  
"Sally," Sonic said.  
"Yes?" Sally asked.  
"Permission to infiltrate one of Robotnik's bases."  
"Are you nuts?" Sally asked.  
"No I'm not; we need to at least try to take out his bases one by one."  
"But...I just don't want to think the worst for you."  
"You won't have to, if things get too dicey for me, then I'll haul my butt outta there."  
"...Okay, the closest base is at the rebuilt Mobotropolis, which is now called Robotropolis."  
"Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, you want to come?" Sonic asked.  
They all nodded.  
"Okay, let's go!" Sonic shouted.  
They all ran out the door.

Marco was fully prepping the jeep. This jeep is different than the jeep Sonic and Rotor used last time. This jeep has a cloaking device that will stay on for thirty minutes, two laser guns at the front, three laser guns at the back and a 50mm chain gun on the back for a gunner. It has titanium armor and a removable hood. The color of it was forest green, so it easily blends with the forest.  
Amy walked in the hangar room with her hiking clothes. She wore a white shirt with a green vest and she was wearing kaki shorts and she was also wearing green boots. Marco stared at her look for a moment  
"She looks so beautiful," He thought.  
He erased that out of his mind and went back to work.  
"You need any help?" Amy asked.  
Marco didn't say anything. He just kept working. When he put the last bit of supplies in the trunk, he got in the drivers' seat, and Amy got in passenger seat. The hangar door opened and they drove off. The jeep was running smoothly for now. Amy was looking out the window, trying to not lay eyes on Marco. Marco kept his eyes on the road. Amy couldn't help but to look at him.  
"Is there anything wrong?" Marco asked.  
"Uh...no," Amy replied.  
"Then let's keep it that way."  
She took a deep breath, "Why do you act so serious?"  
"Let's not go there."  
"Is there something wrong with me?"  
"No there isn't."  
"Why are you pushing me away?"  
"How did I know you were going to start with that?"  
"Why?"  
"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it anymore!"  
"Please tell my why."  
Marco stepped hard on the brake and the jeep came to a halt, "Will you just shut up!" Marco yelled.  
Amy grew silent.  
"If Sally didn't made me baby-sit you, I would've been there by now."  
"But..."  
"Not another word!"  
Amy tried not to cry. She turned away from Marco and looked out the window again. Marco calmed down and started the jeep again. He checked his watch...it was 10:00 AM.  
"We're making good time... I guess." He thought.  
He looked at Amy. A tear went down her face and fell to the seat. Amy has been crying everyday now. Marco ignored it and drove ahead.

Sonic and the others were able to get inside Robotropolis with not much trouble. They only had to fight swatbots so far and they haven't met up with any Punishers yet.  
"You got the bomb?" Sonic asked.  
"Got it right here," Tails said, holding a timed bomb.  
The bomb was powerful enough to take out the whole city, but they had to place it in the center of Robotropolis and there, it laid a factory for Punishers. Sonic and the others fought swatbots as they ran to the factory. Shadow could've used Chaos Control, but with no way of telling what was inside, they could wind up dead.  
When they got to the factory, they were greeted by ten Punishers. Sonic used his spin dash, but the Punishers easily dodged him. They surrounded Sonic and shot his ankle. Sonic fell to the ground and screamed as his ankle bled, and he couldn't run anymore. Knuckles punched one Punisher on the back and it returned the favor by punching him back. Knuckles was flown to a building. Shadow used his Chaos Spear attack, but the Punishers easily dodged them. The Punishers flew to the air with their jet packs attached to their backs and shot a big beam at Shadow. Shadow couldn't dodge it and he was blown to smithereens. He laid on the ground, out cold. Sonic jumped up and used his homing attack. He continuously used it and finally destroyed two of them. Tails flew to the air with his twin swords out and he sliced one Punisher. That one exploded. The remaining Punishers regrouped and kept shooting blasts from their arm cannons. Tails was hit and he fell to the ground. Knuckles was able to get back up and used his Thunder Blast. The big blue blast destroyed two more Punishers, leaving five more left. Sonic turned into a sphere and charged up. When he was charged, glowed blue. He jumped towards the Punishers.  
"Light Attack!" Sonic shouted.  
Sonic attack all the Punishers at once. It was like a locked-on spin dash. He was able to take out four Punishers, leaving one more left. Tails, Knuckles and Sonic surrounded it. The Punisher extended its arms, his chest pulled out two more laser guns, same with its back, its sides, its legs, even its head. It spun around, shooting everywhere. It was its berserker attack. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were easily hit and they fell to the ground. Sonic gotten a scar on his chest. The Punisher was about to finish them off, but Tails connected his swords.  
"Mega Rage of Fire!" Tails shouted.  
The yellow beam hit the Punisher, exploding on impact.  
Knuckles checked Shadow, "He's out cold, but he'll be fine.  
"Tails, throw the bomb in the factory," Sonic ordered.  
Tails did as told. He picked up Sonic and flew out the city while Knuckles picked up Shadow and ran out the base. They made it out just in time before the bomb exploded, consuming the whole base. Tails landed near Knuckles and Shadow.  
"For the first time, mission accomplished," Sonic said.  
"One base down...about a hundred more to go," Knuckles said.  
Sonic and the others got back to the palace in about two hours and they were up in the healing room. Sonic's damaged ankle was treated and wrapped up, and Shadow was sleeping on a bed. Sally walked up to Sonic.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I'll be fine, the doctor said I'll be able to run at top speed again by tomorrow," Sonic replied.  
He paused for a moment, then added, "You should be worried about Shadow."  
Sally looked at Shadow, some of his fur was burned off and he was in real bad shape.  
"The doc said he's in a coma and will be out for two weeks."  
Rouge was there, sitting right next to him.  
"Just like old times, eh Shadow?" Rouge said.  
She kept a good grip on Shadow's hand, never leaving his side. Sally wished she could do the same with Sonic, but she had to go back to the radar room and keep a close eye on Marco and Amy, just to make sure Marco didn't try to kill her or something. Sally kissed Sonic and ran to the radar room. Sonic stared at Shadow, seeing a fallen ally, a fallen freedom fighter, a fallen friend.

Sally ran to the radar room and saw Bunnie, Tails, Knuckles, and Rotor.  
"How is Sugah'hog and Shirley do'in?" Bunnie asked.  
Bunnie calls Shadow, Shirley for some odd reason.  
"Sonic will be fine by tomorrow...but Shadow will be out for two weeks," Sally replied.  
"That's bad." Knuckles said.  
"I know," Sally said, "The only thing we can do now is hope the Marco and Amy can find that weapon...I want everyone to get some sleep and report back here in thirteen hours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short Chapter, I know, but things will definitly get longer and better down the road. R&R.


	3. The Young and the Madness

Chapter 3: The Young and the Madness 

Marco has been driving for eight hours straight. He looked at his watch, it was 8:00 PM. The sky was dark and the stars were bright. The jeep was heading towards a city. Thankfully, it wasn't one of Robotnik's bases. Amy looked at a map.  
"This is Jolly Town," Amy said.  
That was the first time Amy talked ever since the last argument she and Marco had recently. Marco drove into town and parked near a hotel.  
"This is where we'll be staying tonight," Marco said to Amy.  
His voice was calmer than before and Amy liked that. She hopped out the passenger seat and picked up her pack she took with her, and Marco got out the driver's seat.  
They both walked in the hotel. Marco walked up to the customer desk and a manager appeared.  
"Can I help you?" the manager asked.  
"We want a room," Marco said.  
"How long will you be staying?"  
"Just tonight, we'll be leaving at 8:00 AM tomorrow."  
The manager pulled out a key from a desk, "Your room number is 36 that will be 70 mobiums."  
Marco pulled forty mobiums out of his pocket and put it on the desk, and then he tried to search his pockets for more. Amy put 30 mobiums on the desk, seeing that Marco didn't have enough.  
"Thank you," The manager said, grabbing the money, "please enjoy your stay."  
A bellboy escorted Marco and Amy to their rooms. They walked up five rows of stairs and walked down the hallway.  
"34...35...36, here is your room, there is a pool outside and room service is right at the touch of a phone."  
The bellboy waited there...for something.  
"I think he wants a tip," Amy whispered.  
Marco sighed as he searched in his pockets again and eventually was able to pull out 10 mobiums. He gave it to the bellboy. He bowed and walked off.  
Marco opened the door. The room had red carpet and a T.V. There was a bathroom at the right and a window that was looking straight at the moon and at the bottom, was the pool. The room was perfect except for one thing.  
"There's only one bed," Marco said.  
"Don't worry, we can share it," Amy said.  
Marco lay down on the floor and got comfortable. Amy gave Marco a glare and sighed. She took off her pack and put it by the bed.  
Marco stood back up, "I'll be back."  
"Okay," Amy said.  
Marco grabbed a towel and went out the door. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs, and then he walked to the left and went down to the pool. Marco was surprised that no one else was there. He has the whole pool to himself. He walked to side and jumped in. Water splashed as he did. Marco rose from the water and rested his elbows on the side.  
"This place feels so awkward..." he thought.  
Marco stayed there for at least five minutes until Amy came.  
"How do I look?" Amy asked  
Marco looked at her and his eyes widened immediately. Amy was wearing a blue bikini. Her breast showed a little.  
"I look that good?" Amy asked.  
Marco was speechless, and he turned around. Amy walked in from the steps at the corner. The water rose to her chest. She went underwater and rose next to Marco. He never saw it coming, so he got startled.  
Marco eyed her. Amy eyed him back.  
Amy thought she was going to get something she wanted for a long time, but Marco went underwater and rose to the surface on the other side of the pool.  
"Hey!" She shouted.  
Amy dove underwater and swam near him and like some sort of whale, and she jumped from the water and dunked Marco in too. They rose from the water five seconds later, pausing to get their breath. Marco looked at Amy and smirked as he dunked her head in the water. He let go of her and jumped out the pool, but Amy jumped out in front of him shortly after that. She walked up to Marco and hugged him.  
"Amy..." Marco said, blushing.  
Amy did a devious smirk and pushed Marco back in the water, making a big splash doing so. He jumped out after five seconds and stared at Amy. She smiled at him innocently.  
"She never does give up... Sonic would know personally." Marco thought.  
Soon after, Marco's stomach growled. Marco blushed as he looked at Amy with embarrassment.  
"I guess I'm hungry," Marco said.  
Amy laughed, for the first time in three years. Marco couldn't help but to smile at her, but he shook it off shortly and went to a chair to dries himself off with a towel.  
Amy walks to him, "Is there anything wrong?"  
Marco looks at her once he got done with drying himself, "It's nothing..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm going search around the hotel for a bit."  
"Okay, I'll just go change my clothes in the dressing room," Amy said.  
Marco nodded in understanding and Amy walked in the dressing room. Marco put on his socks, shoes, white gloves, and his watch. He looked at it and saw it was only, 8:50 PM. Marco walked in the hotel and rung the bell at the customer desk. The manager walked in.  
"Yes?" The manager asked.  
"Where are the restaurants?" Marco asked.  
"Just through those doors."  
The manager pointed to the right. Marco walked in that direction and saw three restaurants. He went to the one in the middle. It wasn't fancy, good music was on, but no one was there.  
"Something weird is going on... I haven't seen anyone here besides the workers." Marco said.  
He ignored that thought and he sat on a chair near a table. A waiter came and putted one menu on the table.  
"One more menu please," Marco said, remembering Amy was going to join him.  
The waiter did as told. Marco looked at the menu. He turned his head and saw Amy come in. She took the seat across from Marco. She was back in her hiking clothes. After awhile, the waiter came back to get their orders. Marco and Amy placed their orders and the waiter walked off.  
"So, how do I look right now?" Amy asked.  
Marco took a small glance, "Like a girl scout selling cookies."  
Amy laughed. Marco did a small smirk, but he caught what he was doing and it disappeared. A few minutes later, the food came. They chow downed for a good twenty minutes. Marco stood up and looked around.  
"Anything wrong?" Amy asked.  
"I'm just concerned..." Marco said.  
"About?"  
"I'm going to take a look around."  
Amy stood up and grabbed Marco's hand, "Please don't; just relax."  
"But..."  
Amy wrapped her arms around Marco's waist, "You're too strict... take a break. Be glad that you can rest."  
Marco sighed, "Maybe... you're right."  
"Come on, music is playing, let's dance."  
Marco looked at her and sighed, "Okay."  
They walked up to the dance floor and started slow dancing. Amy loved it; she was getting close to Marco. They danced for the next ten minutes, and then they walked off the dance floor. Amy held Marco's hand.  
"Marco...I love you," Amy said.  
Marco was surprised she said that and blushed, "Amy... I-I... I can't love you right now."  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry, Amy."  
Marco left Amy's grip and walked back to his room. He went to the bed, pulled off his socks, shoes, gloves, and watch and fell asleep after a few minutes.

Marco was walking down the park. People playing around and kids playing around as well. It was a perfect day. The sky was blue and there was no cloud in sight. Marco breathed in the fresh, clean air. He walked down the park and saw Amy. He got close to her.  
"I love you too," Marco said.  
Marco and Amy kissed each other. A white flash came and fire was pouring down Knothole. Punishers were attacking and killing people. Sonic and the others fought, and fought, and fought until they were all dead. Marco saw his fallen friends.  
"No..." he said.  
He ran through the flames and tried to escape the city. He saw Dr. Robotnik and took a step back. He was scared, he didn't want to fight him...he didn't want to die. Robotnik spotted Marco, but he didn't chase after him. Instead, he pulled up his robotisized arm, and there he held Amy Rose. She was choking badly.  
"M-M-Marco," Amy said, "help me."  
Marco was so scared; he was dead to his feet.  
"Hah!" Robotnik shouted, "Is this what the Mobian's Savior suppose to be like!?"  
Robotnik did the same thing to Amy as he did to Maria. He slammed her to the ground and stomped on her chest, killing her.  
"NOOooo!" Marco yelled.

Marco woke up, swiftly sitting up. He breathed heavily. He reached for his watch and looked at it...it was 3:00 AM. He only had five hours left. Marco had another nightmare, this time is was worse. How much longer is he supposed to endure this? He lay back down and he turned his head. He was surprised to see Amy lying next to him. She was wearing her night gown. Marco held her hand and kissed it. He was glad that she was still next to him...and wasn't dead.

Sally woke up and went to the radar room. When she got there, the only person she saw was Sonic.  
"What are you doing up?" Sally asked.  
"My leg was feeling a lot better, so I walked on it alittle bit," Sonic replied.  
"Sonic, you shouldn't do that."  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
"But, the doctor said..."  
"Doctor, shmoctor, I'm fine, I can run again and I feel like a million bucks."  
"Sonic..." Sally whined.  
"Sally..." he mocked her.  
Sally laughed. Sonic didn't care what the doctor said, or what she said. He might be taking a risk, but he says he feels great and that was good enough for her. The rest of the freedom fighters walked in except for Rouge. She must still be in the healing room with Shadow.  
"Okay guys, let's get to work."

Marco watched T.V for about two hours or so. He didn't want to fall back asleep. He didn't want to see any more death, especially Amy and Sonic's. Although he has a little resentment for Sonic, Marco did believe he has the qualities of a hero that he wished to obtain. Marco thought of the dream.  
"Mobian's Savior."  
Marco thought of those words, completely stumped on what it was.  
Marco flipped through channels, not finding anything good to watch.  
"Why do I feel so insecure? Or the better question is... why the hell is this place so empty? So uncommon for a hotel."  
He kept flipping until suddenly, all the channels went blank. All Marco saw was static. The kitsune turned the T.V off, unsatisfied. He lay back down the bed and had no choice but to sleep. But suddenly his ears perked up as he heard something.  
"That sounds like... metal..."  
He jumped up, "HOLY CRAP!" Marco shouted, "IT WAS A TRAP!"  
Marco vigorously shook Amy. She woke up.  
"Huh, what's wrong?"  
"No time to explain," Marco said, putting on his socks, shoes, gloves, and watch, "just get your bag and we're getting the heck outta here!"  
Amy didn't wanted to question him so she did as told. Amy putted on his hiking shoes as well. She was still in her night gown. Marco lifted Amy from the ground. The door blasted open and Punishers flew through and started shooting Marco and Amy. Marco dodged the lasers and flew out the window. He landed on the ground and ran to the jeep.  
"I should've known it was a trap!" Marco said, "No one was here, this whole city is probably fake!"  
"Yeah, who would call a city Jolly Town anyway?" Amy asked.  
Amy had a good point. Marco was able to get to the jeep. He hopped in the driver's seat and Amy sat in passenger. He drove off and onto the road. Cars came and swatbots shot the back of the car. Marco pulled up the hood and the armored hood. Then, he set the laser guns to defensive mode.  
"Amy, you take the 50mm chain gun's control."  
Amy startled, "but I can't work a gun, I never did."  
"Then let's hope you have beginner's luck," Marco said.  
Amy paused, and then she nodded. She jumped to the back seat and took controls for the chain gun. She kept shooting the cars, as the defensive laser guns took out the tires. Marco kept driving until two cars and ten Punishers made a road block.  
"Dang!" Marco shouted.  
"We're trapped!" Amy shouted.  
Marco used the front laser guns to shoot the cars and they exploded, sending three Punishers with them. The Punishers that were in the room, returned and started to shoot the armored hood. Big dents were being made. Amy shot up the air and took out four Punishers, leaving six left. More Punishers came and they shot the sides of the car. One of them hit the engine and it exploded. The jeep flew in the air and landed upside-down. Marco emerged from the smoke.  
"Amy?" Marco said.  
He started to look for her. She was in the back seat, unconscious. Marco was glad she wasn't dead, but her head was bloody and it looked like she sprained her right arm. He pulled her out of the destroyed jeep, and lifted her over his shoulder.  
"Amy, I'm not going to let you die," Marco said.  
Marco ran from the battlefield. Punishers kept shooting at Marco. One of the lasers hit him and he was down. A Punisher threw out a missile and it hit Marco. Marco and Amy flew in the air and landed hard on the ground. Marco crawled to Amy, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly, then his face hit the ground, out cold. A Punisher walked up to Marco and was about to make the final blow, but its eyes glowed and it backed off.


	4. Marco's Curse

Chapter 4: Marco's Curse 

"Marco and Amy has been captured?" Sonic asked in the radar room.  
"Yes, they've been caught in a trap and they didn't escape," Sally said.  
"Do you know where they've been taken?"  
"That's unknown; Robotnik seems to be blocking our radars in a certain area."  
"Oh my stars," Bunnie said, "what are we gonna do, Sally-girl?"  
"That's what I'm afraid of, we can't do anything."  
"Why can't we?" Tails asked.  
"If I know Robotnik, he has Punishers swarming the area, and if our luck really drops, Robotnik will be there too."  
"So all hope is lost?" Rotor asked.  
"...Maybe."

Marco was running...running from something. His muscles ached, his body bled, begging for him to stop. But his adrenaline kept pumping, so he pushed on. It seem like Marco has been running for days. Running in darkness. He wasn't being chased...he was running...trying to avoid being chased. He didn't stop for water, food, or rest. He just kept running. A person was in front of him. He stopped to see the person clearly. It was Maria. She was in her human form; she was Maria Robotnik, 56 years ago.  
"Maria," Marco said.  
"Marco...you're a mess," Maria said.  
"I've been running."  
"Why are you running? You're the Mobian's Savior?"  
"He running because he's scared." Said a voice.  
It was Tails.  
"You're scared of dying," Tails said.  
"I'm not-" he caught his lie, "Yes, I am."  
"I can't believe it." Said a voice.  
It was Amy. She was crying.  
"You let me down," Amy said, "I'm dead because of you."  
"But..."  
"You're Mobian's Savior! You're not scared of anything!"  
"Amy, I-I..."  
"You gave the Diamond of Destruction to Robotnik!" Tails shouted.  
"I only wanted to save Maria!"  
"Now only you didn't save me, Robotnik is now invincible!" Maria shouted, "You didn't wanted to save me...you wanted to save yourself from pain and suffering, so you did whatever it took!"  
"And now," Tails said, unsheathing his swords "you must pay for it."  
"Allow me to do the job," said a voice.  
It was Dr. Robotnik. Marco shivered and was dead to his feet.  
"No...leave me alone."  
Marco forced his feet to run, but he couldn't. His muscles ached and they still bled.  
"Goodbye, Mobian's Savior!"  
Maria, Robotnik, Tails and Amy all jumped and attacked Marco.

Marco woke up from unconsciousness before they attacked. He was in an electrical cell. Marco noticed there was a blue-like, electrical wall and couldn't get out. The sidewalls were made of cold, hard steel. The hallways of the room was relatively long and more cells went down the path. Marco noticed where he was.  
"Prison Island," he said.  
Prison Island is a large one. It was heavily guarded in all regions with land, air, and water patrols. Installations ran throughout the island with many weapons caches and equipment storages. The weapons and equipment could help the Freedom Fighters if Marco still had his jeep.  
Marco turned his body around and saw Amy. He got scared of her for the moment, but he remembered it was the sweet, innocent Amy that almost got killed by those Punishers. She was still out cold. Marco checked her limbs for any broken bones. There were none, but that was the least of his worries when he saw something worse. He looked at Amy's stomach and he had to look away, because it was penetrated.  
"This can't be right... when I was looking at her before we were captured, that wasn't there..." he thought.  
Amy started to bleed.  
"No..." Marco said.  
Marco ripped off some of his fur; leaving his skin exposed on his arm, and wrapped the fur around Amy stomach, where the bleeding was starting at. After a few seconds, the fur turned red.  
"It's not working," Marco said.  
Amy was losing blood quickly. She started to shiver.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Marco said, seeing the blood running down faster.  
Marco tried drastic measures. He tried to ram the electrical wall down, but every time he tried, it shocked him.   
"Help! Someone get help down here!" Marco yelled, "My friend is dying!"  
No one listened, even if they did, they would've ignored it. But Marco still tried.  
"Doesn't anyone care for what is happening to my friend!?"  
Amy was shivering even more; the floor was nearly consumed with blood.  
Marco shouted as loud as he could, "HELP!!!!"  
He gasped for air, and then ran to Amy and hugged her. "Don't die on me now, Amy," Marco said.  
Marco felt hands on his back. Amy was hugging back.  
"Marco..." Amy said.  
"Amy, don't try to talk, save your strength."  
"I'll die anyways."   
"Amy, don't say that...I don't want you to die, I want you to stay with me."  
"You're finally opening up to me."   
"Amy, I want you to stay with me always, don't die on me, I love you."  
"I love you too, Marco."  
Marco and Amy kissed each other. Amy always wanted that. Her head hanged over and her arms fell to the ground. She was dead.  
"No...no...Amy!" Marco shouted.  
He cried, "Wake up, you can't be dead!"  
Marco remembered that habit. The habit of him being the only survivor. The habit of him always escaping death but his loved ones always died. He let himself drop his guard again. To be more open to Amy. To love her even more. He always wondered why that happened. Marco stared at Amy's lifeless body. He cried even more. How much pain and suffering will he have to endure before he can die? Why was he even put with this curse? Marco thought of those questions. His train of thought was broken when footsteps was heard. A figure appeared in front of him.  
"Hello Marco Thompson."  
It was the last person Marco wanted to see. He backed away from him and onto a wall. He was scared to death. He was scared of him in his dreams, but he was entirely scared of him in the flesh.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Marco asked with a scared voice.  
"Don't tell me you're scared, I thought you was more of a man than that," Robotnik said.  
"You're not a man yourself...you're a monster."  
"Why you say that?"  
"Look at what you did to Amy!" Marco started to get alittle bit braver.  
Robotnik stared at Amy, "So, this is a war, and war lose lives."  
"No, your war loses machines! Our war loses lives!"  
Marco remember how Maria died. He gathered his courage.  
"You're nothing more than a cold hearted monster! You killed my first love and now this one!"  
Robotnik used an irritated voice this time, "Well, now it's time to know how it feels, when your race is dominated by another!"  
"Huh?"  
"I first started this war between you furry animals because you became stronger, faster, and smarter than us humans!" he went on, "it is time to take back what is ours and destroy you Mobians, once and for all!"  
Marco now understood Robotnik. One thousand years ago, it was told that the Mobians somehow has became just like humans. They started to build their own houses and cities. They wanted more land, so they destroyed human cities and rebuilt their own. Robotnik must of wanted to give them an own taste of their medicine. But why wait so long?  
"Robotnik, peace was made a long time ago, the Mobians and humans live together in peace now."  
"WRONG! Peace was never made, humans has always been dominated by Mobians! They hardly have ten cities to this day! Survival is our only key, and we lost that key a long time ago, so now we use weapons! That is our renewed key for survival and now we will make the Mobians extinct!" Robotnik calmed down, "That is, except for you, of course."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want you to join my domination."  
"What?"  
"Join me, and become my superior, we will both dominate Mobius and begin a new legacy, we will both put our name down in his-"  
"Hell no!" Marco interrupted Robotnik, "I will never join you! You can put that question, and shove it!"  
Robotnik thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll make you a deal then."  
"I'll revive Amy there, but you'll have to join me before I do, if you try to trick me in any way possible, I will kill her."  
Marco eyes widened. He didn't want to do it, but making Amy live again would be the greatest thing that will happen to him.  
"Okay, I'll do it."

Tails walked out the kitchen after he ate dinner and he walked back to the radar room. There, Rotor and Sally was hard a work trying to pinpoint Marco and Amy's location.  
"You find it yet?" Tails asked.  
"No, were still trying though," Sally replied.  
"I got a different story," Rotor said.  
"You found them?" Sally asked.  
"Yup, I'll put it on screen."  
Rotor transmitted his computer's screen to the big screen. The screen zoomed in to where Marco and Amy is.  
"Prison Island?" Tails said, "That's the worst place to be at."  
"Show the energy readings," Sally ordered.  
After a few seconds, the map screened showed a blue dot in the middle that represented Marco, and red dots all over the island. A black dot was there with Marco.  
"Dr. Robotnik is there too," Sally said.  
Sonic ran in, "What about Buttnik?"  
Sally and the others stared at him, and then they got back to their discussion.  
"That's weird," Sally said.  
"What's weird?" Sonic asked.  
"I can't pick up Amy's energy reading...Rotor, scan the area again."  
Rotor scanned the area again, after a few minutes, the screen stayed the same.  
"There's still no reading of Amy's energy...could she be...dead?" Sally asked.  
Tails didn't want to think that, "Rotor, can you scan the whole world?"  
"I'm on it," Rotor said.  
It took about fifteen minutes for Rotor to finish. He spun his chair around and said, "Still no reading."  
"So she is...dead," Sonic said.  
Sally got down to her knees, "This is my fault, I should've never sent Amy on that mission with Marco, I wanted to help her and Marco's problems out...now Amy is dead and there's no telling what Marco is doing."  
"Hopefully, not something stupid," Sonic said.


End file.
